When viscoelastic food dough such as bread dough is mechanically formed, elasticity of the food dough is not useful. Conventionally, in order to mechanically form viscoelastic food dough, it is necessary to generate a stress beyond the yield point of the elasticity of the food dough. But, in such a mechanical forming, it is almost impossible to naturally recover the lost elasticity. Therefore, as the elasticity of the food dough is very important in order to maintain the quality of a food product like bread, etc., the manual work of the skilled craftsman was always required in the process of forming food dough.
This applicant has provided conventional and various rolling apparatuses to solve the above problems, as, for example, a rolling apparatus comprising conveyers, arranged in a series, in which the speed of a downstream conveyer is faster than that of an upstream conveyer, and in which a plurality of rolling-rollers are arranged above the conveyers (see JP 44-6607 B, JP 60-52769 B, and JP 2917002 C).
Conventionally, when various kinds of bread dough are stretched or rolled into a thin belt from a thick belt, wrinkles or bubbles may be generated on the surface of the food dough belt according to the properties of the bread dough, the mechanical conditions, etc.
Also, abundant dusting powder had been necessary in order to prevent food dough from adhering to the spreading equipment for rolling a food dough belt.